Nowadays, in human life, decorations are becoming more and more necessary on desktops of people. General decorations are all fixed, and are low in ornamental value. Existing decorative cups are all made of colored non-transparent plastics, so that ornamental effects at night or in relatively dark places are poor, and optical decoration is lacked.